bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fujin
Fujin is the captain of the 13th Division Appearance He wears the standard shinigami uniform, he has white hair and green eyes. Personality He gets along well with everyone however in battle he is just the same and has a tendency to get carried away in the heat of battle. Due to his division being in charge of public relations he has the ability to smooth talk and charm people with few words. When he is with his buddy Tsuyoshi he has a tendency to be more calm as Tsuyoshi is usually being angry and violent. Synopsis Childhood Nothing is known of his childhood or anything about him untill he became captain,his entire life is crowded in mystery up untill he joined the thirteenth division as captain even his duel with previous captain Jūshirō Ukitake was a done in secret Zero Division Recruitment Arc He won his title as 13th Division captain by defeating the former captain Jūshirō Ukitake in a duel nothing is known about the fight all that is known is he came out the victor. So far he has been seen at one captain's meeting not saying anything. Second Coming of Aizen Arc Ordered by the Central 46 to report to 4th Division headquarters. Later on he is seen at the Captain's meeting but remains silent but has a smile on his face. In the fourth chapter he is seen in a bar with Tsuyoshi talking about Aizen. Later on Yoko and Kano walk in to discuss the recent events with the arrancar. Suddenly Karasu (Zukia's crow) comes in a relays the same message and warns the captains about the new stronger Espada. In the chapter Cast Down God's Hammer he is seen with Tsuyoshi at the maggot's nest trying to find answers about Aizen and his apprentice. Unfortunately both failed in their attemp to gather information and left. They never knew that the man they itterogated had died shortly afterwards. Later on he was in the chapter The Philosophy of War, he had interrupted a meeting lead by Ursa. He asked if he could speak to her privately. He reappears in the chapter Cut Her Throat alongside Tsuyoshi, they are about to fight Isabella. The fight with Isabella is shown to still be going on in the chapter She Sings, She Dances, She Kills with the battle with the Espada severley damaging him and Tsuyoshi. All three of the fighters had caused severe damage in the immdeiate area and both captains had been injured to a high degree though they had managed to break Isabella's left arm. While the two captains were discussing a plan on how to counter her she snuck behind them and fired off a hazel colored Cero. Thinking that she had hit her target Isabella began to express her disgust for shinigami and how her sister was foolish for liking shinigami and human souls. Just then she heard the voice of Tsuyoshi , she looked up to see that both him and Fujin had survived her attack unscathed. Fujin asked Tsuyoshi if he thought Isabella was wondering how they survived. Tsuyoshi replied yeah and proceeded to mock Isabella for her efforts on killing them saying she shouldn't attack people who can deflect her attacks. Annoyed Isabella turned around and took off her veil revealing a tatoo on her left cheek. The tatoo was a number four meaning she was 4th Espada. She revealed her rank and her posistion as the daughter of the Espada King. She then vowed to crush them in his honor. Following Isabella being enraged she released her zanpakuto changing into a gigantic knight. She vowed that as a servant of the Espada King his power would crush the world. Knowing fully well what would happen to both Tsuyoshi and him if they continued to fight Isabella Fujin decided to combine zanpakuto with Tsuyoshi creating a giant golden dragon warrior. This seemed to intemidate Isabella but she has yet to back down from the challenge. Powers and Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: Since he is a captain he posseses large amounts of spiritual power though since he has rarely been seen fighting the exact ammount is unknown. Flash Steps Master: He has mastered Shunpo to a high degree Master Swordsman: As a captain it is safe to say he has a high level of swordsmanship. Kido Praticoner: He has a basic knowledge of Kido though he prefers not to use them as they take too long. Sleep Technique: During the chapter Cast Down God's Hammer he put one of the guards guarding the Nest of Maggots to sleep by putting the palm of his hand against his face. Zanpakutō The name of Fujin's zanpakuto is Ryuu (lit. Dragon Spirit). Shikai : "Blaze With Spirit" is the release command for Ryuu. :Shikai Special Ability: 'Summons a mighty dragon to the battlefield. The dragon seems to be holding an odd orb in each hand. The significance is unknown. :*'Fusion: Fujin can combine Ryun with Tsuyoshi's dragon Yofune Nushi to create a dragon warrior known as Ryujin (lit.God of Dragons). Bankai: ''Not Yet Revealed ''(Though he mentions that both he and Tsuyoshi have crappy Bankais.) Trivia * His avatar was the last to be developed for the captains * His name came from Fujin of the Mortal Kombat sereis though their abilities and personalities vary greatly * He and Tsuyoshi are the only known captains who can combine zanpakuto. * It is unknown how he and Tsuyoshi survived so long in battle with Isabella who is the 4th Espada. It is possible that Fujin used his high degree of Shunpo skills to dodge some of her more deadly attacks. Navigation Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:13th Division Category:Captain